Jumping to Gold
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Click to read the Summary. Genre may change.
1. Ch 1: Secrets

**Ok. You probably think I am crazy. This is my third Heartland Fanfic. I love reading and writing them. So expect more! Here's the summary.**

**Did you ever wonder what it would be like if Amy didn't sell Storm? If she still competed? Amy keeps it a secret that she is still competing from everyone except Soraya. She doesn't want to tell Ty; afraid he might not be supportive. She doesn't want to tell Lou and Grandpa afraid they might make her quit. When she goes out of town for The Nationals, do they suspect something? The Nationals are one step before the Olympics. If she places 1st, 2nd, or 3rd she would be on the Olympic team. How does she do? Will all her hard work pay off or would it have been a waste of time? There will be scenes where Amy is and than back at Heartland while she is gone.

* * *

**

**Ch. 1: Secrets **

Amy was walking Sundance around thegrounds. Soraya was there cheering her on. She soon mounted and went in the warm up ring. She first gave Storm the signal to walk. She let him walk around the ring twice and than asked him to trot. First she did the sitting trot and than posted. After three circuits she asked him to canter. She saw the jump that was placed in the middle of the ring. It was an oxer. She turned him toward it and in three strides they were over. If she won this show she would go on to The Nationals. After, she jumped one more time. She dismounted Storm and led him out of the ring.

" Come on," started Soraya," you jump in 15 minutes."

* * *

Back at Heartland

"Hey, grandpa?" asked Lou," Do you know where Amy went to?"

" She trailed Storm to someplace with Soraya."

" Oh," she said a bit confused.

She saw Ty, Amy's boyfriend and lead stable hand, and Ben, the other stable hand, lead the horses back to the barn. She sighed.

* * *

Back at the Show

" Next up, number 247, Amy Fleming on Summer Storm!" the announcer announced. The crowd cheered. They knew Amy because she was in all the shows. Amy rode into the ring. She signaled Storm to trot. After posting on the trot she asked him to canter. She turned him towards the first jump which was an 'x.' _1..2..3 _she squeezed with her legs and they were over clear. She tuned him towards the next jump, which was a wall. _1..2..3 _she squeezed with her legs and they were over. She did that for the oxer, the water jump, the vertical, a triple bar, the combination, and the gate. She jumped a clear round. She was in first place. There were 2 riders left. The first rider got 8 faults, which put him in 4th. The last rider was Ashley Grant. She got 1 fault, which put her in 2nd.

" You won," Soraya exclaimed.

They both jumped up and down in excitement. Amy quickly got back on and rode into the ring. She received her ribbon and cantered around the ring. She took photos with the other winners.

" Ladies and gentleman," the announcer started," these riders will be competing in The Nationals which will take place in Kentucky on May 15."

Amy smiled. Glad she was reaching her goal. Her goal to go to The Nationals, and than to the Olympics. Amy dismounted and walked Storm with Soraya over to their trailer.

" You were great boy." Amy told Storm. Than Amy realized something. " Oh no," said Amy.

" What?." Asked Soraya.

" I just thought of something."

" What," asked Soraya growing impatient.

" The Nationals is the same day as Lou's wedding."

" Oh no. What are you going to do?"

" I don't know," was Amy's reply.

* * *

**Ok. Tell me what you think. Oh ya, Amy and Soraya can drive now. I don't know if they could in Sooner or Later. Ok, please Review!**


	2. Ch 2: Deciding

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: Deciding**

Amy and Soraya got to Heartland at 6 o'clock. The day was nearly over. They had been gone since 11 this morning.

" Oh, I'm in trouble," said Amy.

Soraya helped Amy unload Storm. After, they went into the house. Jack, Nancy, Lou, Scott, Ty, and Ben were sitting at the table. They looked up when they came in.

" Hey. Amy, where have you been?" asked Lou.

" Oh. With Soraya."

" With Storm?"

" Yeah. We trailed him to her uncle's house. He has horses there and they were having this show. We just basically went on the trails." She lied.

" Oh. Right."

No one asked any more questions. They didn't look convinced. After they all ate dinner, the subject seemed to get on the wedding.

" Oh, Amy. We have a dress fitting this Saturday." Said Lou.

Amy looked to Soraya silently asking with her eyes,_ " What should I do? Should I go to the show or my sister's wedding?"_

Lou saw them and asked," What? What's wrong?"

" Nothing," they both said at the same time.

Now _everyone_ was getting suspicious. Amy didn't know what to do. _" Your sister only gets married once. But, going to The Nationals is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Which one? Maybe Lou will understand. No she'll never understand."_ she thought. _" I made my decision. I am going to The Nationals."

* * *

_

**Ok. I am really, really, really sorry it is so short! It's like 12:30 midnight or a.m., whichever one and I am really tired. I have been up since 8:30 this morning. After being at the barn all day, I am exhausted. I'll update asap. Hopefully tomorrow, but since its Mardi Gras and I might be going to a parade, than I don't know. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up. I promise the next chapter will be _a lot_ longer. Review!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note: I am soooooo sorry I have not updated in a long time. I am working on the next chapter. I will probably not be able to update till next Friday, (March 17th) because I have exams on the 14th, 16th, and 17th. So I will be doing major studying! **


	4. Ch3: Leaving

**Ch. 3: Time to Leave**

It was a week before May 15. Amy and Soraya were packing. Amy packed her riding uniform, shirts, and jeans. She packed all her other necessities. She delivered her bag to Soraya's house when she was done. When she came back she found everything in chaos. Lou was arranging the final plans. Everyone was picking up Heartland since the wedding was going to take place there. Lou looked up from her work and said, " Oh, Amy. We have a dress fitting tomorrow."

Amy sighed. She wasn't even going to be there for the wedding. She hoped Lou wouldn't be to mad. Amy knew her sister better. She wouldn't be mad. She'd be furious!

" Ok," Amy replied. She went outside to see Ty working with Midnight (a/n: I made him up) in the ring. Ty was just finishing up when he saw her.

" Hey," he said walking over to her.

" Hey," she replied. She leaned over the fence to kiss him. They broke apart a few seconds later at Midnight's neigh.

" How is he doing?" Amy asked.

" Fine. He's adjusting to people." Ty replied. Midnight was sent to Heartland because he was abused since he was born. He was afraid of people. They were teaching and showing him humans are not always mean. Amy suddenly got the courage to ask something she has been thinking for a while. "Ty, how would you feel if I starting competing again?"

Ty thought for a moment. " Why?" he asked looking curious.

" Would you be mad? Happy? What?"

" I'd be supportive, but I wouldn't understand."

" Oh." Deciding she should tell him before he found out from someone else or the T.V. " I've been competing."

Ty looked at her with a blank expression. "I figured. You and Storm were always never to be seen. The trailer was also a big hint." He said with a small laugh.

" So your not mad?"

" Nope. If it's your dream, I'll be there right beside you."

" Thank You!" Amy climbed and jumped over the fence and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back, and kissed the side of her head. After a few seconds he asked, " What about Heartland?"

" I'd be here whenever I didn't have a show. It's not too much. I can handle it. I do it now anyway."

" I guess."

" What are you doing tonight?"

" Nothing. Why?"

" I was thinking we could go on a date. We haven't been out in a while."

"Sure. How about catching a 9 o'clock movie?"

" Sounds great."

_**8:30 later that day**_

Amy and Ty were on their way to the movies. They decided to see "When A Stranger Calls." They got to the theater and got their popcorn and drinks. After the movie they drove back to Heartland. **(A/n: Sorry if you guys wanted to read what happens at the movies, but I really want to get to when she leaves.)** They got out the car. They kissed for a couple of seconds until Amy said, " There's one more thing. I'm not going to be here for Lou's wedding. There's a show."

" Amy. Couldn't you skip one show? Lou is going to be really mad and disappointed."

" I can't, Ty. It's the Nationals. I've worked for years for this. If it was a town show, I wouldn't even go."

" So I don't have my date?" He pretended to be hurt.

" No. Sorry. You could always come with me though. I'll be gone for 5 days."

" Tempting as that sounds to be with my girlfriend for 5 days, I can't. I have to stay here, at Heartland, and my parents need me. You will call everyday, won't you?"

" Of course. I should be getting to bed. I leave tomorrow night. Promise not to tell anyone. Soraya knows, but not anyone else."

" I promise. Have fun. Love you. Bye."

" Bye. Love you." She kissed him one last time and went in.

The next morning she did her chores. Soraya already had her bags and the horse trailer. She had to pick up Amy and Storm tonight at midnight. Amy tried to avoid Lou as much as possible, but that was hard considering that tomorrow was the wedding. Amy was to wear this beautiful dress. It reminded her of what a princess would wear; it was that beautiful. She was a little disappointed she wouldn't be wearing it, but was excited for the show. She was heading to Storm's stall when Lou stopped her.

" Amy, we need to make sure your dress fits one last time for tomorrow."

" Can't I just bathe Storm first?"

" No. You can do it after." Amy looked at her watch. It read _2:30_.

" Fine."

Amy walked up to the house. She put on the dress again. It fit perfectly just like before. "Can I go now?" she asked Lou.

" Yes. Go."

Amy walked quickly out of the house and to Storms stall. She grabbed his halter and lead rope from outside his stall. She put his halter on, clipped his lead rope and led him to the wash area. She spent an hour bathing him. She knew she'd have to do it again when she got to the show, but he needed a bath.

" Hey pretty boy. We're going to have fun at the show, aren't we? We're going to win and be on the team. I know we are." She crooned to her horse. After, she led him back to his stall. She brushed him over one more time and left. She ate dinner with Lou and grandpa. She quickly went upstairs, set her watch, and went to bed.

**_11:45pm_**

Amy woke up to the sound of her watch beeping. She put on a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She quietly crept down the stairs and out the door. She went to Storm's stall. A few horses, including Sundance whinnied. She went over to his stall to pet him. " Sorry, boy," she whispered.

She went to Storm's stall and got his travel wraps, and halter. His tack was in the trailer so she didn't have to worry about that. A couple of minutes later she saw Soraya's red car and the Heartland trailer come into view. She soon saw Soraya step out.

"Hey. You ready?" Soraya asked.

"Yeah. Let's lower the ramp before I go get Storm," Amy said.

"Okay," Soraya agreed.

They walked to the back and un-did the bolts. The quietly lowered the ramp down. Once it was fully down, Amy went to go get Storm. When she got to his stall she grabbed his lead rope that was hanging on a hook next to his stall and went it. She went up to Storm and stroked his neck a couple times before clipping his lead rope on. She led him out and closed his stall door. She walked to the trailer, hoping Storm wouldn't act up. Once they got to the ramp she clicked for him to follow. First he backed up staring at it, than he cautiously walked up. Once she got him settled she went out the side door, locking it, and went to help Soraya put up the ramp. Once they were sure it was latched correctly, because it was dark they had trouble seeing, they got in the car.

"Good-bye Virginia, hello Kentucky!" Amy shouted in the car, when they were on the highway.

"Wahoo!" Sorara exclaimed.

**Sorry for the long wait. I know I said I would have MA up after, but I was really close to finishing so I finished.** **I might have 'The Married Life' up before MA. I know this is short. 4 pages. TML I have 4 ½ pages and I am trying to go to 10 or more pages. Who knows. I am not close to finishing like in the next hour. Hopefully soon though. **


End file.
